minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
"It" Entity
I switched the record program on and prepared to record a video. I was going to record a video of “How to professionally survive a day in Minecraft”. It was going to be my first web Minecraft video. I was rather excited to make it, and see the comments of my fellow gamers. Thus I switched the program on, and introduced myself. I moved my mouse onto the Minecraft shortcut on my taskbar, and clicked. Minecraft launcher loaded up, but something was terribly wrong. The frame of the launcher looked like the usual, but the screen was black. I frowned, and apologized to the viewers, trying to make up for it by claiming it was an Easter Egg or something similar. To be honest, I believed it was an Easter Egg myself. Finally, the screen started to show an image. A startling image. The image was of a bloody hand print, leaking off the launcher, and onto my regular desktop. I again apologized to the viewers with a stuttering voice, and hoped they understood. I lied that it was fake, and with trembling fingers, moved my mouse. Suddenly, the handprint disappeared. I stared at a single message were the updates usually were. “It is here- Sincerely, Notch. P.S: Sign off immediately.”. I read the message over and over, fussing over what that could possibly mean. I did not bother to tell my viewers that this time, it was also fake. I just pressed play and ignored the warning. The Mojang screen loaded up, but then the entire screen turned black. I thought that maybe, it was just a glitched crash. The home screen appeared, but the background was entirely black, and there was a single button: “There’s no escape”, it said. I screamed softly, then hoped to edit the scream out of my video later. Suddenly, in the background, a sobbing girl appeared, crying tears of blood. She wasn’t pixelated, but looked life-like. She pressed her palms against my screen and wailed. I was so transfixed, that I pressed the button. I looked in horror at what I had done. Now, I was teleported into a Minecraft jungle, with ocelots running around as usual. I looked up at the sky, and realized the sky was black and thundery. It started raining. I realized the rain was unusually red. I looked back down, and realized the ocelots disappeared. With her back to me, was a pixelated girl, in white robes, with long blonde hair. She was emitting strangled sobbing noises, like the one in the home screen. I egged on my viewers to keep watching. I tapped the shift button, and slowly advanced on the girl. Quickly, the girl whipped around, and her face had an evil grin, and then…. My game crashed. I tried to post the video on any Minecraft excepting web, but it was always deleted. Later, I got an email saying “ ‘It’ Entity. You’ve been warned.”. Warning: The entity is not real, so don’t quote this post saying that it is. Thanks. This is only a made up creepypasta Category:Entity 303 Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate Length Pastas